<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Moon by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943203">Sun and Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Princess and the Frog (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one person knows Charlotte intimately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte La Bouff/Tiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun and Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'sun and moon'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of her life, Tiana had felt like the moon to Lottie's sun. Her best friend naturally drew attention to herself and most people seemed to know her as 'Lottie's friend'. Honestly, Tiana didn't mind. She understood why others were drawn to Lottie. She herself was, too, after all. Unlike everyone else, though, Tiana could <i>touch</i> Lottie, kiss her and drive her mad with desire. She loved when she had Lottie spread out naked before her on the bed, flushed and panting in the afterglow of the orgasms Tiana wrung out of her.</p>
<p>Then Lottie would pull Tiana down for a hungry kiss and return the favor: slender, delicate fingers following well-known patterns across Tiana's skin until she was writhing and begging under Lottie's touch. Her hips would buck up against the knowing fingers, desperate for more. More contact, more fingers. Just <i>more</i>. Then, kissing Tiana again, Lottie would give it to her, sending her over the edge with a few well-placed strokes of her fingers. Her lover didn't let up until Tiana came several times, just as wrung out as Lottie had been.</p>
<p>After cleaning up and curling up together in bed, they'd kiss each other good night and drift off to sleep in each other's arms. "Night, Tia. Love you."</p>
<p>"Love you, too, Lottie. Night."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>